Mine forever
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Percy is hoping he would have a good week with nico with out someone raping him. But when nico gets kidnapped right before his eyes Jason,Hades, and Percy have to go and save him. Will he get to amit his love for nico or will it be to late? OOC Characters
1. Chapter 1

Mine** forever**

**Authors notes: Contains OOC characters I don't know why but I like writing stories like that so I will have stories like that it's a Percy/Nico thing and I did make Percy bisexual so if you got a problem with it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did...it would be really scary and I would also have Poseidon/Hades, Apollo/Hades, Zeus/Ha- you know and Pico! Percy/Nico anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I laid on my blue bed in my room, I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes because I felt like crap...ok I really don't know what crap feels like but I think it feels worse considering it's in the toliet then flushed down in the sea...I'm pretty sure my dad isn't so happy about that. _'Ugh why did I eat so many blue cookies my tummy hurts.'_ I rolled over on my side and put my pillow to my face. I groaned when I heard someone knock so I got up from my comfortable positon and walked to the door and opened it. Outside I saw my Step-dad Paul he had a grin on his face.

"What do you want!" I snapped he looked at me.

"I want you to come and meet your older sister." He said. I stared at him. Did this bastard just say older sister or are these cookies messin with my head. I shrugged and followed Paul out into the hall and into the living room. I rubbed my head and looked up standing there with my mouth open was my older sister.

"KESHA!" I yelled. Kesha looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Percy I heard so much about you, Paul told me everything about you, wow you are so hansome your father must be so proud." She said and walkd over to me. I stared at her still baffled that Kesha! Is my sister! She hugged me and lead me over to the couch.

"Percy say hello to your sister." Mom said. I couldn't speak how come she has to be my sister...not that I have anything wrong with her but I always wanted chirstina aguilera to be my sister. 1 Because she's awesome, 2 Because she could always sing me to sleep at night, and 3 everyone would thing I'm totally cool because I have a legend as a sister. I said hi to her and she just laughed.

"I would offer you some cookies Kesha but Percy ate ..them." Mom said with a glare. I blushed and then held my stomach.

"It's ok mom because I think i'm going to give them to her soon!" I said and slapped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I opened the door and puked in the toliet. After I was done I rested my head on the toliet and tried to catch my breath. Then my phone rang, _'Ugh can this day get any worse?'_ I said and pulled my phone out.

_**"**Hello_?" I said.

_"Percy!" _I heard someone say on the other end of the line. It was Zeus yup I was totally right my day can get worse.

_"WHAT!" I yelled at him_

_"Hey don't yell at me or I kill you, anyway I need you at camp where going to camp early and the gods are going to come."_ He said.

_"But I have school tomarrow!" _

_"I thought you hated school."_

_"Well I do hate it but I love it!" _

_"...That didn't make any sense Percy anyway if you hurry you can see Nico." He said_

_"Fine...just for Nico but I aint coming over there for anyone!" I yelled at him._

_"...Again Percy that didn't make any sense." Zeus hung_ up and I got up and walked into the living room.

"Guys I have to go to camp." I said and grabbed my car keys. Mom nodded at me and went back to talking to Kesha I sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

**My new story how'd ya think...you thought it was horrible huh. and Yes I made Kesha his sister heh heh. But more chapter soon as soon as I get reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mine** forever**

**Authors notes: Contains OOC characters I don't know why but I like writing stories like that so I will have stories like that it's a Percy/Nico thing and I did make Percy bisexual so if you got a problem with it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did...it would be really scary and I would also have Poseidon/Hades, Apollo/Hades, Zeus/Ha- you know and Pico! Percy/Nico anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Overhearing conversations never work out.**

I walked threw camp half blood bruised and batter but I won't tell you how because you don't want to know anyway I was walking toward the pavilion when I heard voices...and no! I am not crazy. I peeked behind the tall thingy connected to the other thingy and where the thingy came in. I saw Hades and Hypnos talking and where sitting on a thingy.

_"I'm serious Hypnos I got one yesterday." Hades said._

_"Oh my god father!" Hypnos yelled._

_"Shut up do you want someone to know here I'll show you."_ Hades lifted his shirt up and I saw two buds in his stomach. My mouth fell open so hard that I thought my jaw would fall off.

_"Wow there so cute!" Hypnos said and touched his stomach_

_"Ya Oh I also got a tatto." He said and turned around. I saw a lot of purple and blue flowers around his lower back and green vines spelling his name._ Not fair how come I can't get one mom says I'm to young and stuff. I slapped my hand on my neck because something bite me. I looked at my and and a lot of blood was there. 'Ugh how can I get bittin if I'm invincible this thing is a totall rip off.

_"It's so beautiful I want one but my little brother is to over protective of me and won't let me get one." Hypnos said and flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes._

_"For real dude if any of my brothers of sisters found out I would be the one In hell...well I am in hell but thats not the point!" Hades yelled and Hypnos laughed. _I don't know whats freaking me out the most it's either Hades got a tatto and percings or the fact that he just said dude.

_"Oh I need to borrow your I phone I need to call my stupid brother to make sure he didn't burn anything." Hypnos said. _Really Hades has an Iphone and all I got is a crappy blackberry that doesn't get any service in some places.

_"I don't have it right now Zeus has it cause he needed to call someone stupid bastard." Hades said. "You can use Nico's 4s he probably will give it to you if he isn't fighting with the siri thing I mean seriously he got into a fight yesterday with the goddamn phone because he asked where the bathroom is and it called him stupid." Hades added on and laughed._

_"Poor Nicky the baby doesn't deserve that." Hypnos said with a pout. Hades sighed and shrugged. _I felt something brush against me and I screamed which was a bad Idea because it got there attention and they walked over to me.

"Percy what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say and I saw Nico standing there with his phone in his hand.

_'Being stupid.'_ The phone said.

"Shut up SIRI." Nico said and shook his head. I did the only thing I could think of.

"I'm telling daddy that you got peircings and a tattoo!" I yelled and ran off to the big house in a flash I was already inside it.

'How the hell did this happen?' I thought and walked into the room. All the counslers and gods stared at me.

"You're late." Zeus said.

"Yes I know but I have something to tell you guys." I said Poseidon looked at me.

"Ok." Was all Poseidon said.

"HA-" I said and was tackled.

* * *

**HA cliffy this isn't the best chapter. And Zeus doesn't have a phone actually Hades does.**

**Anyway review. 1 review = new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mine forever**_

**Authors notes: Contains OOC characters I don't know why but I like writing stories like that so I will have stories like that it's a Percy/Nico thing and I did make Percy bisexual so if you got a problem with it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did...it would be really scary and I would also have Poseidon/Hades, Apollo/Hades, Zeus/Ha- you know and Pico! Percy/Nico anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Broken nails and stupid siri**

Hades tackled me on the floor and started pulling my hair.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. I bit him and pulled his hair, and thats how me and Hades where on the ground rolling,bitting,and pulling hair. Everyone was either staring or rolling there eyes at us except Nico because he was having a stupid fight with the damn siri thing. _2 minutes later_ says myserious voice. Hades pushed me up and started whinning looking at his hand.

"What?" I asked and rubbed my head. Hades had tears in his eyes.

"I think I broke one of my nails." He said. Hypnos and Aphrodite gasped and ran over and looked at the broken cuticle. Hades was so much tougher and meaner back then...then he started to hang out with Aphrodite.

"Oh my god father you did!" Hypnos yelled. Really does he have like an obsession with 'God Father' or something?

"Ok I know just the thing let me get my make up bag." Aphrodite said and walked over to Ares who handed the bag to her without looking from a motorcycle magazine.

"Bring a brush to because my hair is messed up." Hades said and tried to fix his hair. Am I on some kind of prank show or something seriously I just want to know.

"SHUT UP SIRI!" Nico screamed out of no where. We all just looked at him.

_"Nico is so stupid that he did not know how to tie his shoe's today." Siri said._

"It was one time!" He yelled. Everyone just raised there eyebrows and stared at him. "Ok maybe fifteen times."

_"Nico is so stupid no one would last a day with him." Siri said._

"SHUT UP!" Nico yelled at it.

_"Nico no one will ever love you truely and you will live alone with five-hundred cats." Siri said._

"You don't know my future you trobot!" Nico yelled and started crying. Ok siri was starting to get me pissed off.

_"Please do not use _provocative sayings." Siri said.

"I'm not saying Procitvingled? meaning!" Nico yelled. Ok I had enough of this.

"Shut up you stupid robot this is why no one buys you, your just to annoying." I yelled at it.

_"Percy Jackson is so stupid that he doesn't know that he is annoying." Siri said._

"Really you want to get me mad ok come on less fight you can't win!" I said and held my fist out and started jumping back in forth.

_"I bet Percy Jackson can't beat a baby." Siri said._

"That is it I said!" I said. I ran over to Nico and grabbed his phone and smashed it across the desk ten or fifty times till it was completely broken. Nico just stared at me then at his phone.

"You broke my phone." He said and glared then walked away. "YOU WILL BUY Me A NEW ONE!" Nico yelled as he walked away. I just stood there baffled and kicked the now dead Iphone 4s

_"You...A-reid,...s-ti...pid." Siri said in a shruggled voice._

"I thought I killed you." I commented back and then with that Siri exploded into dust.

* * *

**How was that chapter bad...good...anything anyway next chapter soon heres the chapter title.**

**Chapter 4 Killing phones can lead to bad dreams. anyway review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mine forever**_

**Authors notes: Contains OOC characters I don't know why but I like writing stories like that so I will have stories like that it's a Percy/Nico thing and I did make Percy bisexual so if you got a problem with it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did...it would be really scary and I would also have Poseidon/Hades, Apollo/Hades, Zeus/Ha- you know and Pico! Percy/Nico anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Killing phones can lead to bad dreams.**

I stared at the roof of my bunk bed as I tried to figure out how i'm going to get Nico a new phone. I could buy him the galaxyS II but he probably won't want that. But it would be nice to see the cute scowl on his face when something doesn't go his way. Or the way he throws a tantrum and walks off with his hips swaying like a girl. Or when he looks at you with those big brownish eyes that is holding water between them, or when those full lips are pulled out in a pout and you wonder how could a pink like this exist or- I snapped out of my daydream and let go of my pillow that was covered in saliva from me making out with it. For some reason I have been thinking of Nico a lot. I even have uhh 'Wet dreams' about him. But I thought that was natural considering I am the son of Poseidon. My eyes started to get droopy and I yawned.

"Hypnos that stupid sneaky little bastard." I mummbled and turned over on my side and fell asleep.

**Percy's dream.**

_I was sitting on the beach staring up into the sky. The moon was out and I saw a thousand constellations even Zoe's. I layed back on my elbows and closed my eyes letting the sea calm me. I opened my eyes when I felt someone sit beside me, I looked over and saw Nico smilling and the Moon's light making his pale skin look like Hades skin...And let me tell you this Hades has beautiful skin. But don't let him know because I don't want him to think I am a stalker. Nico layed his head on my shoulder and said._

_'It's beautiful out here isn't it?' I looked at him and he had his arms around my other arm and was snuggling into my side._

_'Ya you are.' I said and didn't think of what I just said._

_'I know, I know you like me.' Nico said and looked at me. I looked at him and put my nose to his hair line._

_'Oh really?' I said in my sexy seducing voice. He shivered and climbed on top of me. He stared at me with those brownish eyes and they turned to a purple snakes eye._

_'And I like you to.' Nico said and smirked with fangs showing. He leaned down and right as his lips almost touched mine the scene changed. I was in the big house and in the place I was today for the meeting. I walked around and stared at a portrait of...Chiron riding a hot dog... Ok this isn't weird at all. I turned around and saw Hades eating a huge Peperoni pizza the size of my house! I tried to stop him because every piece he ate it looked like he was getting smaller. He just ignored me. He kept getting smaller and smaller then POOF he was gone. I started prespiring really bad and I turned to see Nico's dead 4s! It had this micophone on the screen and it was huge it was taller than me and I remember it being small._

_'Hello Percy.' It said in a robot voice._

_'Hi s-siri.' I said and backed up._

_'You thought you could deafet us did you?' Siri said in a robot voice._

_'What do you mean?'_

_'We where trying to take over Ni-Co but you got in the way. Now we have to destroy you and then take over the world and destroy the gods.'_

_'You work for Kronos don't you!' _

_'Ha-Ha-Ha that is very funny even though robots don't have a sense of HU-mer but Kronos couldn't hurt a Robotic fly if he tried.' The phone hoped over to me. 'My ro-BOT army will destroy you...with your most natural enemy...Vegetbles!' Siri the robot phone said and a whole army of phones started throwing vegtables at me._

_'STOP. STOP. STOOOP! NOOOO PLEASE NOO MORE...NOOOOOOOOO!' I yelled and the scene changed. I was laying on a bed and looked around I saw Hades standing their with a whip. Uh-oh he is going to hurt me because I almost broke Nico's arm in arm wrestaling. He walked over to me and climbed on me. With him closer I could see what he was wearing. He was wearing black short shorts with a white belly shirt that said 'Love'. He put the whip near my neck and I gulped. He gave me a sexy pout and said something that made me wish I wasn't wearing skinny jeans._

_'I have been a very bad boy and only you can tame me. How about you punish me for my actions.' I looked and him and without knowing it my arms snaked around his waist and squeezed his backside. He moaned and licked his lips. 'You can do better than that Percy make me scream.' He said and I groweled He leaned down and was about to kiss me but I woke up. I sat up with wide eyes and looked around the Poseidon cabin._

Woah that was awesome, I just learned 3 things from that dream.

1: Siri will come back to life and take over the world by pelting us mortals with veggies.

2:Me and Nico where about to do it. heh heh

and 3: I think I have a thing for Hades..and BDSM...I need to stay away from those internet sites. I shook my head and laid back down with my pillow in my face.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter I know it isn't that good but I tried. Review please and I will try and get the new chapter up. It has been a long week 1 is because I didn't turn my homework in and I'm failing so I need to start doing it and my prinicble will pass me. and 2 My asthma has gotton worse and I was in the ER for a while stupid nature. **

**Any way next chapters name is : Lying is a thing that you do when you don't want the other to find out about your dreams. READ MY STORY NOM NOM NOM!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mine forever**_

**Authors notes: Contains OOC characters I don't know why but I like writing stories like that so I will have stories like that it's a Percy/Nico thing and I did make Percy bisexual so if you got a problem with it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did...it would be really scary and I would also have Poseidon/Hades, Apollo/Hades, Zeus/Ha- you know and Pico! Percy/Nico anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Lying is a thing that you do when you don't want the other to find out about your dreams!**

**Nico's POV**

I was sitting on the ground drawing figures in the sand as I thought about Percy...Ok yes I am gay and I like Percy but I know what you all are thinking 'Oh the great Percy Jackson is not gay.' or 'He and Annabeth are ment to be GO PERCABETH!' and all that boogygeti-loogygeti-oogala. But If Percy was gay he probably wouldn't want to date me I mean come on there are a lot of guys who want him and by them I mean him and by him I mean Grace and by Grace I mean Jason and by Jason I mean the stupid-nogood-rotten-boloney-pigfaced-jackass. That thinks he can scare me away from Percy! I looked at the ocean and my head started thinking about Percy till someone kicked me in my back. I turned around to my right...oh oh I mean left and I saw That stupid-no-good-rotten... well you get the picture. Jason had a stupid smirk on his face and he yanked me up.

"What do you want Grace." I said with a sneer as I looked at his stupid face. Jason just smirked and tilted my head up for I can look at him.

"I want you to go die in a hole because Jackson is mine." He said and pulled my neck farther back chocking me.

"Per-cy will...never *Gasp* want*Cough* You." I said and held my throat. Jason just smirked and traced his finger across my face.

"Look here you little bitch Percy just is being nice to you because you have no friends since Hades is and outcast and everyone knows your father is a stupid whore." Jason said and as quick as Percy in sword fighting he grabbed my neck and slammed me into the ground. He put his nose on mine. I started to black out but I tried to stay through for someone can find me. "You should never have been in camp in the first place and your dad shouldn't be a god." He smirked and the last thing I heard was Jason grunting and someone throwing him in the water.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I carried Nico to the pavilion so Chiron could get a look at him. 'Stupid Grace hurting my Nico he will pay for this if Nico's dead he will die to.' I thought and growled, all the gods where sitting there including Hades...who was dressed in a tux.

"Hades what are you wearing?" I asked as I handed Chiron Nico. Chiron looked at him and nodded while trotting off to the infirmery. Hades looked at me and held his finger out at me that looked like a gun.

"I'm Hades international super spy." He said and pretened to shoot me. I just stared at him while Poseidon facepalmed over and over again. He stopped and pointed to his finger gun. "It's not real." He said with and shook his head. Zues looked at me.

"What happened to you?" He said while he cocked his head to the side. I looked at him and blew a piece of hair out of my face. "I mean I know about the Nico thing and I while kill Jason but it looked like you didn't get any sleep last night." Uh-oh How am I going to say this. 'Oh I didn't fall asleep last night because I had a dream about almost doing it with Nico, Killer phones pelting me with veggies, and having BDSM sex with Hades.' Yup that would make Hades real creeped out. I thought for a moment and something dinged in the inside of my head...and that doesn't happen alot.

"I was almost killed by a clown that shot me with veggies." I said and sat down between Zues and Poseidon. Hades giggled and said.

"Poseidon was shot by a clown." Hades said and Poseidon groaned.

"How?" Ares asked looking up from his motercycle magazine.

"Well there was a clown to rows in front of us and Poseidon kept poking him and said 'What are you going to do about it clown Huh huh? You going to do something.' And then the clown did something." Hades said and bit his nail with his eyebrows up. Hepheastus looked in his bag and threw a coloring book and crayons at Hades.

"Color the pretty tiger Hades." He said sternely. Hades laughed and clapped his hands.

"YAY crayons." He said and started coloring. The gods rolled there eyes and looked at me.

"Whats wrong with him." I asked. Poseidon slid his hand down his face and puffed.

"He hit his head real hard and we where supposed to take him to the doctor but it was to late..." He said and Zues hit his head hard on the table. I mouthed an 'O' and started eating my fathers food. Hades stopped coloring and looked at all of us.

"Did I mention the clown was my cousin Alexander?" He said. Hepheastus looked at him.

"COLOR THE TIGER!" He yelled and Hades squeaked and started coloring again. And went to find Jason.

* * *

**Not the best chapter but it will do anyway review more reviews more chapter but I might not get them done in a while because I'm not the worlds fastest typer!**

**REVIEW MY CHAPTER NOM NOM NOMNIE NOM!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mine forever**_

**Authors notes: Contains OOC characters I don't know why but I like writing stories like that so I will have stories like that it's a Percy/Nico thing and I did make Percy bisexual so if you got a problem with it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did...it would be really scary and I would also have Poseidon/Hades, Apollo/Hades, Zeus/Ha- you know and Pico! Percy/Nico anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Nico get's kidnapped.**

I looked around camp to find Grace and finally saw him standing there with his shirt off trying to get the water out. I walked up to him and crossed my arms. He paused and looked at me.

"Yes Jackson." He said with a smirk. I threw him up against the wall and cracked it a little. 'How the hell did I do that.' I thought and shook my head.

"You hurt him!" I snapped and Jason gulped. "You will pay for it sooner or later we will be all alone and I will snap your neck so hard that your head will come off!" I growled at him and I could feel something sharp poking my lip so I started snarling. Jason looked at me with wide eyes filled with fear. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I yelled in a low voice that made Jason sqeak.

"Because I wanted you for myself and he was in the way so I hurt him a little for he can get the message!" He said and tried to push his body away from me. I slammed him harder against the wall and he yelped.

"If you ever hurt him again I swear I will kill you!" I said. I heard someone walk up behind me and I turned to find Nico with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"Percy what are you doing." He said in a high voice. I let go of Grace and whimmpered. 'What the fuck is happening to me I feel like I have to be under Nico's command or something. I walked up to him and sniffed him seeing if some one hurt him. Nico just sighed and held my hand.

"I knew this would happen some day...It happened to Poseidon now it's happening to you." I was about to say something till something fell out of the sky and stood in front of us. He had black dark hair and was in a black tee that had been ribbed and he had fishnets on his arms. His stench made me go into over protective mode and I stood in front of Nico and snareled. The guy smirked showing off 4 sharp teeth. His eyes glowed with gold just like Kronos' he walked over to Nico and touched his face.

"Seems like we found our prize." He said and touched him. I growed and he looked at me. "First-degree golden eyed vampire...impressive hard to kill and defeat." He stood up and stared at me. "Sorry new born but I am afraid we have something of yours that I need to take." And at the speed of light he threw me across the ground. I sat up and felt my head and growled. "Don't worry were he is going he won't be hurt at all...and if you want him back all you have to do is send us Hades and this demon won't get a little hair on his head touched." He grabbed Nico and flew off. I heard Nico yell my name but it was to late...he was gone.

* * *

**Ugh I can't make good dramatic action chapters *Shakes head* review CHAPTER please NOM NOM NOM!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mine forever**_

**Authors notes: Contains OOC characters I don't know why but I like writing stories like that so I will have stories like that it's a Percy/Nico thing and I did make Percy bisexual so if you got a problem with it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did...it would be really scary and I would also have Poseidon/Hades, Apollo/Hades, Zeus/Ha- you know and Pico! Percy/Nico anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 WHAT THE HELL IS TWILIGHT?**

I ran as fast as I could to the pavilion all the gods where there playing some kind of board game I stopped and was about to open my mouth but they shushed me and Hades spun the thingy and giggled.

"Yay! I got a four." Hades said and closed his eyes while he giggled. Apollo looked at the board thing and looked at Hades.

"Hades hun you have a ten count them." He said and handed the dices things to him.

"Ok but just rememeber there are a lot of stupid people here and they always miss the three." He said. Zeus held his hand on Hades shoulder.

"Yes Hades stupid people." He said and shook his head. Hades nodded and grabbed the small dice.

"One...Two...Four...Five...Six...Eight...Ten!" He said. Hades laughed and Poseidon hit his head on the table real hard.

"Percy what do you want." Aphrodite said as she just put her hand on Hera's shoulder as she facepalmed over and over again. I shook my head.

"Nico has been captured by a lovestruck vampire that wants Hades and I think I might be a vampire to because I am real hungry for blood right now." I said in a fast motion they all just stared at him while Hades just squeaked and held his head. Poseidon lifted his head from the table his long hair falling in his youthful face and said.

"Percy you watch to much Twilight you need to stop it isn't healthy for a non developed boy yet." Ares snickered at that comment and hid his face in his magazine.

"What the hell is twilight! And I am fully devoloped thank you very much. Ares laughed harder and hid his face deeper within his magazine. All the gods and goddesses excluding Hades was laughing or rolling on the floor laughing. Hades looked around him and started laughing.

"HA HA HA this is so funny...why are we laughing." Hades said as he laughed Zeus shook his head and laughed and Poseidon was hitting his hand on the table. Ok so they just start laughing at me wow great people we have here. Chiron walked inside and looked at us.

"Whats going on here?" He asked in a serious tone. Ares looked up and his face was red everyone pointed at him well excluding Hades because he had no idea to what was going on.

"Pe...Percy *Inhale* Was saying...*Laughing*...That...*Choking...he...*ElMO FLYS AROUND THE ROOM*...Was...*Horses juggle*...Fully developed." Ares said and busted a gut laughing. Chiron started laughing so hard that it looked like he was going to explode.

"You know what I don't need this I am going to my cabin." I said and walked off, Hades looked at me.

"I'm coming to!" He said and followed me.

* * *

**NICO**

I was chained to a wall and my legs where spread out and my hands where over my head. I had blood dripping from my face and I had whip lashes across my naked body. Tears strummed down my face as I wept from the pain that these torturous people gave me. The way they slashed the whip across my body and invaded my personal private spots. I hung my head low as I only wished Percy would come and be my hero...For I wish that he would come and swoop me up and save me from this trechourous place. I lifted my head as I heard foots steps going _Skeet Skeet Skeet _A tall man opened the door with some mysterious devices. He smiled at me and put the box of devices on the wooden desk. His blonde hair fell over his pale face as he straightened his blue top. He dusted of his ripped jeans and turned to me. He smiled at me re-opening the scar on his right cheek that went from his right eye to his chin. He looked at me with those lighting blue eyes and he showed his fangs.

"How about we have some fun Di'Angelo." He said as he took a tazer out. "And lets see if Percy can bare to hear your screams." He smiled fangs showing and his eyes turned gold. I looked at him pleadedly. My soul wanted to be ripped out and go find some Anonymous stanger and have him come help me, But my body forbided it.

"Please...you don't have to be this way...I know we never treated you right but...I promise we will make this better please don't." I said to the face that was coming over to me with the tazer spitting out sparks I knew he would never answer my plea's but I tried one more time. "Please don't...please." I pause and took in a sharp breath as he got the tazer close to my naked stomache. "Luke." I said and screamed as he shocked me.

* * *

**Next chapter will come out friday. review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mine forever**_

**Authors notes: Contains OOC characters I don't know why but I like writing stories like that so I will have stories like that it's a Percy/Nico thing and I did make Percy bisexual so if you got a problem with it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did...it would be really scary and I would also have Poseidon/Hades, Apollo/Hades, Zeus/Ha- you know and Pico! Percy/Nico anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Jason comes for a visit.**

I sat on my bed with my elbows on my knees and my hands holding my cheecks. was to my right and he was playing with his...Red hair. I sat up and stared at him. He turned his head with his eyes closed and giggled.

"Hades why is your hair red?" I asked and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Because It's the color of red velvet cupcakes and I like redvelvet cupcakes." He said and put a piece of hair in his mouth than took it out. "But*smack* It still taste like hair." He said and laid down on the floor." I just stared at him. Dad is going to kill me when he finds out about this...and how did Hades dye his hair? I just rolled my eyes then a sharp pain exploded through me. I screamed and landed on the floor and held my stomach. It lasted about an hour than it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Hades over me bitting his lips.

"Are you ok you started screaming than you fell on the floor rolling around and saying "AHH MOTHERFUCKIN TACOS!" did you eat a bad taco?" He said. I sat up and looked at him.

"Tacos? I was being shocked for an hour!" I said. Hades cocked his head to the side and looked at his phone.

"It's only been thirty seconds." He said strait forwardly. I just stared at him and shook my head. I heard a pounding on the door and Hades got up to answer it. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My sea green eyes was gold and I turned completely pale and I had fangs but the worst part is I had a PIMPLE ON MY FOREHEAD. Welp when I was talking to Nico he must have been laughing so hard because of the stupid pimple. I tried to pop it but I stopped when I heard a scream and a door slam. Hades ran up and looked at me with a blank face.

"What happened?" I asked and turned around.

"Oh Jasmine Gracie is here...You have a pimple on your forehead." He said.

"I KNOW!" I yelled at him and he squeaked and held his head. I walked over to the door and opened it but was pushed back from an angry Jason.

"WHY DID YOU YELL AT ME AND SLAM THE DOOR ON MY NOSE I THINK YOU BROKE IT!" Jason screamed at Hades.

"Because I wanted to." He said. Jason just threw his hands to the side and just stared. I decided it would be a good idea if I just asked what the bitch was doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me and said.

"We need to leave like now something bad is happening to Nico didn't he send you a sign or something." He said. I thought about it.

"A shock." I said. Jason glared at me and crossed his arms.

"All he gave me was dog poop thrown onto my face and a sharpie wrote I am a stupid bitch ass whore on my stomach." He said.

* * *

**Ok so I said I was going to update friday but I have nothing to do sooo anyways review please...now I am waiting!**


End file.
